Chance Encounters
by nevereatdirt
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and you are barely eighteen years old. Which is why you find it peculiar that you're sitting in a bar, having a beer and eyeing up the older man that's just walked in.


When Dave first told you that he could get you into his family's bar, you weren't entirely convinced that it was going to be something that you really wanted to do. After all you're barely eighteen! Your birthday was only a few days ago and now Dave is dragging you to get drunk. You aren't really sure if this is just a plan to get you laid, as he's said he would do so many times before, or if he just wants to see if you'll chicken out.

Either way, you aren't going to let him scare you out of this. You're going to go to the bar, take a drink of a real drink and act like a real adult. Though as he brings you the first beer and you take a sip, you can't help but to wonder why the fuck anyone would drink something so bitter. With a sigh and a bit of a pout at the glass, you can't help but to feel like maybe it's an acquired taste. It probably is.

Though as you sip at it, making faces each time you do, you can't help but to notice a man sitting at the bar. He looks older than you. Far older if you're being entirely honest. He could easily be in his late thirties, or maybe even his _forties_ but you just can't help but to watch the angles of his profile as he sips at a tumbler full of... _something_ amber colored. But it's just so interesting to see his sharp dignified face in such a dive of a bar like this. You watch as he chats with Dave easily and you can honestly say that you feel a little jealous that Dave is talking to this man. Even though you have no idea who the other is.

When the older man gets up to, you assume, leave, you run over to the bar and sit at the end to try and hiss at Dave. "Strider!" He doesn't seem to notice you so you say his name a little louder. "_Dave_!" You see him quirk an eyebrow, but he's still cleaning a glass. Rolling your eyes, you lean on the bar and stare at him with a tiny frown on your face. "Eagle one?"

You see his patented Strider Smirk™ cross his face and he slides over to you. "You rang, Eagle two?"

You huff and motion to the door. "Who's that guy that just left?"

"Who, the classy fucker in the suit or the weird guy with the limp?"

"The classy guy in the suit, who the fuck else would I ask about, Dave?"

He laughs and nods slowly at you. "Well that's Dymion Ampora. He's some fancy schmancy lawyer that works in the city. You know that weird middle schooler that Dirk's friends with? Name's like Cronus or something I think."

You nod with a shrug of your shoulder, "Yeah man, he and Roxy are in that Harry Potter club that Rose started and just like. You know. Caught on? He's in the freshman algebra class with Jane and she's said that he's... Overbearing."

"Yeah that's the kid. He's kind of a douche, but Dymion's his dad." You swallow, realizing that the idea that this man is a _father_ is kind of exciting to you. Though when you see Dave turn his head with a grin towards the bathroom, the pit of your stomach drops. "Well, welcome back Dymion. You want another glass of bourbon?"

You shake a little as he sits next to you, but he just leans on the bar and smiles at Dave. "A course I do, David, you know me too well." His accent is thick and you're fairly certain that it's Greek, but his familiarity with Dave makes you want to throw something at your pretty blond friend. Everyone seems to be able to talk to the Striders, and they seem to be able to talk to everyone that they meet.

As the two talk, Dave gets Dymion's bourbon and your beer, though for some reason he switches the two drinks around before he gives some excuse about having to go to the back to search for something. Dymion looks at the beer and then at you before finally saying anything. "Hey, I think he switched our drinks, kid."

You laugh nervously and brush a strand of black hair from your eyes. "Uh, yeah. I think Dave did switch them around." You push the glass toward him and he gives you a little grin.

"Oh so you know David then, eh?" As he leans in in you can feel the intensity of his icy blue eyes boring through you. It sends a shiver down your spine and you lean back a little, unable to speak and just giving him a nod. "You two must be good friends. You know what, how about you give that bourbon a try? It's a stern drink, but you look like you're a tough lad."

He pushes the glass back towards you and takes a sip of the beer that was meant for you, shrugging before drinking most of it in a few long swallows. You stare at the glass in front of you before picking it up and swirling the amber liquid, watching as the ice clinks against the octagonal edges of the glass. With a deep breath to steel yourself, you take a sip and make a face as soon as it hits your tongue, coughing after it's gone down. "That's disgusting!" You laugh after coughing, pushing the glass towards the older man again.

"Well, it ain't everyone's cup a tea but I like drinkin' it all the same." He takes the glass from you, letting his fingers brush against yours. "So what's your drink a choice, uh... I didn't get your name."

You chew at your lip, staring at him as he drinks. "I'm John. And, uh, yeah. Yeah I'm Dave's friend. Sorry I never really answered you earlier..." You play idly with the sleeve of your jacket and you keep your eyes on him. "So, are you a regular here?"

He nods, a small smirk on his face as he looks away from you to stare at the bottles behind the counter. "Yeah, I come in here most every Friday. Today's no different. Except there's kinda a cute boy at the bar today an' I'm wonderin' what he's doin' talkin' to an old man at the bar." He glances over at you, smirk still on his face.

With dawning realization your eyes widen and you look away from him, face flushing darkly. "Oh really? Well, maybe that boy would like to spend some time with the older man."

You can't help but to jump when you hear Dave speak next. "Maybe the boy should spend some time with the older man." He pours you another drink, this one an effervescent blue. He sets it in front of you and winks, so you just take a drink, surprised at just how sweet it is.

This time Dymion is the one to speak. "Maybe the old man doesn't think that's such a bad idea." You feel his knee brush against yours and you shudder a little. This isn't an experience that you're used to at all. You don't come to bars. You don't get hit on. And you especially don't flirt with older men whose names you barely know. But here you are, and you're even considering going home with him.

You are not drunk enough for this. The night was just starting out and you are in no shape to try out a one night stand. Especially not when you've only had sex once because neither of you wanted to be eighteen year old virgins. You take a long swallow of the bubbling blue concoction and you can feel a comfortable warmth spreading through you. It feels like your face is on fire and your head is spinning a little. Whatever it is that was in your drink was _strong_ and it makes you feel like you could take on the whole fucking world single handed.

Before you know it, though, you're talking openly to Dymion and the two of you seem to have just _clicked_. His hand stays on your knee as you chat with him, his thumb tracing idle shapes against you. At some point you agree to go with him and he's helping you up form your bar stool. You lean over the counter to grab your jacket from Dave and he gives you a pat on the back and a wink. "Get it, Egbert. You know you want it."

You frown at him as you pull your jacket off a box of _something_ and get off the counter. "Dave you can shut your mouth! You're just jealous." You laugh before sticking out your tongue and running to meet Dymion again.

In all honesty, you're a little terrified of this. You've never done anything so _bold_ or probably even _stupid_ as this, but you don't really care. Tonight you're getting laid and that's what really counts. Dymion is so much _bigger_ than you are, broad and tall and muscled with scars across his face, and you're fairly certain that you've seen a few on his arms already too. You wonder just what those strong arms look like under that tailored suit and the thought makes you let out a soft whimper. You aren't even sure if it was audible, but you know that you're close to letting out another as his arm snakes around you to let his hand rest possessively on your shoulder.

You've never been more turned on in your life, and you haven't even seen what he looks like without a shirt on, let alone naked. But he leads you quickly to his sleek, black sedan and makes sure that you're settled in before the two of you head off. You watch him as he drives and feel so much smaller than normal. It isn't like you're a short guy at all. In fact you're pretty sure you're average height at about five-nine. But that isn't why you feel small. He just has this _presence_ that makes you feel like he has so much control over you and it's almost terrifying.

But you don't have long to think about it.

The car stops in front of an impressive house in a neighborhood that you've never been to before. All of the houses here look like they could hold at least two of yours and as you get out of the car, he leads you to the biggest one. You take off your shoes as he does and leave them next to his before he motions for you to go to the stairs and sit on them, watching as he talks to a girl who's probably a little younger than you. He hands her some cash and leads her to the door as the two of them talk. When he comes back over to you, he pulls you up and you find yourself against his chest with his hands resting firmly on your waist. He's smiling and it takes you a couple seconds to process what's happening.

His lips meet yours and they're so much softer than they look as he moves slowly against yours. You've never had someone kiss you quite like this. Sure you've made out with people, and you've even had sex _once_, but something about this kiss feels like a strange promise of protection for the night. That thought forces a soft sigh from you and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips. It moves fluidly against yours, drawing forward and back like the tide as one of his hands trails down to cup your ass.

You lean into the kiss and do your best to return his actions, hoping that you aren't disappointing. You would really hate to disappoint him, after all. This man is _hot as fuck_ and he decided that he wanted to take you home from the bar? You really can't even begin to fathom if you're doing this right, but the way it feels makes you never want to end.

Which, you assume, is why he pulls away with a smirk across his scarred face. "So then," his voice is barely above a whisper, low and purring, "you wanna take this upstairs?"

You shiver when he speaks and nod quickly. "Yeah, I _really_ do. Lead the way?"

He laughs and kisses you quickly again before scooping you up into his strong arms. He carries you up the stairs in a way you've only ever heard described as bridal style and when the two of you are in what you assume to be his room, he bumps the door closed with his hip before setting you lightly on the edge of his bed. You lean back a little, face flushing darkly as he loosens his tie and a grin crosses his face. "Get undressed."

His voice is soft and low but has such commanding grace to it that you can't help but to do as he says. You pull off your own light jacket and just watch as he undoes his tie, tossing to the side before sliding off his suit jacket. You swallow thickly, stopping as you're half way through pulling your shirt over your head to just watch him unbutton his top button. He's done so _little_ by exposing that single small patch of skin but it makes him seem so much more dangerous and attractive. His eyes narrow a little and he moves forward, pressing his knee between your legs. "I said _get undressed_, John." His words aren't cruel, but the tone makes your breath hitch.

You pull your shirt off and toss to the side, barely noting where it lands with Dymion standing with his knee rubbing against you like that. You let out a soft whimper, which he responds to with a chuckle. "So boy, you like bein' told what to do?" He presses his knee against you a little more firmly, his grin changing to a smirk.

You do your best to not let out another sound and stare up at him, a pout on your flushed face. "No! I just..." You swallow thickly, looking down at his knee and then back to him. "I can't help it when you're pressing against me like that, Dymion..." His name feels strange against your tongue and you feel like you should really call him something else. It's like being on a first name basis is giving you some sort of power over him that you honestly don't even want to have.

"Oh is that so?" He moves back a little, taking his knee away from you and crossing his arms over his chest. "Keep undressin' you bad little boy." The smirk crosses his face again and you shudder, nodding again.

He really does seem to be able to tell what you like. "Yes, sir." You undo your belt, fumbling a little with the buckle before sliding it out of your pants.

"None a that _sir_ business. I bet we can find somethin' better for you to call me." You lean back on the bed, lifting your hips some to pull your pants off and he puts a strong hand on your chest.

You stare up at him, unsure as to what he wants. "What do you mean?" You hear the shakiness of your own voice and hate it a little, but your thoughts are cut off by another kiss.

This time his lips are feather light and teasing against yours, almost like he's trying to make you find the answer to that question on your own. "A good boy wouldn't have to ask, would he?"

He speaks against you and your breath hitches a little as you try to think of what he wants you to call him. "I... No." You swallow thickly as he leans back, hand trailing down your chest and abdomen.

"No _what_?" His question comes with a tilt of his head, eyes heavy lidded and a soft grin on his face that reminds of... Fuck.

With a deep breath and a sigh you close your eyes. "No, Daddy." The words feel so natural on your lips and you feel a stirring in your chest and loin when you say them.

He laughs softly and moves back again. "Good boy, Johnny. Now keep up that good work and finish getting undressed while Daddy watches."

You lick your lips and nod, mind heavy with a fog of lust and nerves. "Yes, Daddy." You watch him, face flushed and hands trembling as they rest at the top of your boxers. With a shaking breath you pull them off, leaving you in just your socks and glasses. You feel exposed as it is but you see the deep-set frown on his face. "W-what is it?" You feel so foolish as you stutter but you follow his eyes and realize that he's looking at your feet. With a sigh you sit off and pull your socks, leaving just the shield of your glasses on your face.

You look up once they're tossed to the side and he rewards you with another soft smile. "Good boy, John." His hands rest on your thighs with a firm pressure that sends a shiver down your spine. "You didn't even need Daddy to tell you what to do." One of his hands rubs against your thigh, moving slowly up as he does. "I think that you might deserve a little reward for that." He leans in and you expect him to kiss you, but instead his lips brush against your neck.

He nips and sucks lightly at your skin, coming to rest above your pulse as the hand that's been slowly moving up your thigh comes to rest at your hip, lifting you a little from the bed. As you feel your arousal growing with each touch and you try to find some sort of friction, but instead he bites your shoulder roughly. "Did Daddy give you permission to move?" His voice is a low growl against your skin and his accent is thicker than you'd imagined it could be, making you feel small and vulnerable.

"No, Daddy." You answer him softly, wishing that he would give you what you want without having to ask or be told what to do.

"No, I didn't." The hand at your hip moves up again to rest at the small of your back. "Now I think that I should punish you a little for that."

You huff, brow furrowing as you pout. "You already did by biting me!"

He leans back, dropping you back onto the bed and you take the opportunity to move back a little on the bed. "An' now maybe I should fuckin' punish you for bein' an insolent little boy." You sit up, taking a deep breath as you watch him.

"But didn't you want to make me feel good, Daddy?" You look up at him, eyes wide as you sit on your knees, legs apart. Your hands rest against the soft fabric of his blankets and just watch him, pout still on your face.

His eyes scan you and the feeling of being almost _appraised_ makes your cock twitch. He smirks as he rolls up his sleeves to his elbows and begins to undo his belt. "Did I ever say that? Seems like you're jumpin' the gun a little, boy." He pulls his belt slowly from the loops of his pants and watches you with a cold look. "Gonna have to punish you for that."

He cracks his belt and you jump a little. "Please punish me, Daddy." You look at the belt and really hope that he's not actually going to hit you with that. You've thought about what it would be like to be spanked, but you don't think you'd want to be hit with a belt right away.

"Oh you think you wanna be punished?" He cracks the belt against and you let out a little worried sound in the back of your throat. Seeming to understand he looks down at it and tosses it aside to join his tie. "Get on all fours." You nod and do as he says, leaning forward to crawl towards him. He seems amused and cocks an eyebrow at you. "What, you think I'm gonna fuck you like that?"

You whine softly and look up at him. "I thought you were going to punish me, Daddy..." You wiggle your hips a little, almost like you're trying to tempt him into actually doing something.

"Oh I got a way to punish you, but it seems like it's not quite what you're expectin' here." He motions for you to crawl closer and you do. "Sit back down." You do as he says, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch as he undoes the front of his pants. "Do you have a big mouth, lad?"

You swallow thickly, realizing just what it is he's asking and you think about how you were the only one in your class that could fit his fist in his mouth. "Yes, Daddy." Your voice is soft as he steps forward, the bulge in his boxer briefs large and intimidating with a damp spot at the tip. Seeing him this turned on by you makes you feel so proud of yourself that you barely hear when he speaks again.

"Show Daddy what your mouth can do." He smiles down at you encouragingly and puts his hand in your hair.

With a shuddering breath you lean in and press your lips against his tip. It's strange feeling his heat on your lips, but you do your best to mouth him through the silky, violet material. With a little work you get yours lips around him and taste the fabric and the bitter tang of his precum. You didn't know what you were expecting him to taste like, but honestly you didn't think it would be like _this_. But he pushes you back a little and you come off with a soft, muffled pop and a confused look. "Daddy...?"

"Get down on the floor. On your knees."

You lick your lips slowly and nod, doing as he says and getting on your knees in front of him. "You're so big, Daddy, this is a little scary." You look up at him after eying the swell beneath the fabric.

"If you think I look big now, then you should see me with anythin' to cover me." He smirks down at you as you gasp a little, but you take the cue to pull him from his underwear. You bite your lip a little seeing the blood darkened skin of his cock in front of you. You look back up at him with worried eyes but take a deep breath and let it out slowly before leaning back in and pressing soft kisses along the sizable length.

Dymion (or should you just think of him as your Daddy?) lets out soft hums of approval as your lips and tongue trace him slowly. You can't help but to hope that he sees it as carefully sexy rather than inexperience, so you keep your eyes on him in hopes that his face will tell you something.

You reach one hand up to hold him at his base and let a long fingered hand curl against the rough fabric of his pants to hold on tightly. Your tongue traces a teasing stripe up the bottom of his shaft before you mouth lightly at his tip. As you watch him he watches you right back, your eyes staying locked as he grins. "You're such a good boy, aren't you? Do you like it down on your knees?"

You shudder at his words and think briefly about pulling off to answer him, but instead you take more of him into your mouth, pulling your lips over your teeth as you do. You let out a soft moan around him and you can feel him twitch in your hand and your mouth, which is honestly almost unnerving. You move your hand with practiced strokes and suck at him as best as you can, really only having seen this done in porn. As you move, you can hear him let out an appreciative noise and feel him tighten his grip in your hair.

The grip keeps you looking up at him, tough as you move you close your eyes and just feel the stretch of his girth in your mouth. And then he speaks again. "You look like you're lovin' this. Are you Daddy's little slut?"

You take a sharp breath through your nose and take more of him in. It hurts a little, but you drop your jaw a little and let your tongue move along the bottom as you get used to the stretch. This really does make you feel like _Daddy's Little Slut_ as he'd put it but you don't give a single fuck. You're honestly enjoying this and, with the hand at his thigh, you move down to touch yourself, but he knees your arm and you recoil from it. He grabs your wrist as you stop moving. "Daddy didn't say you could touch yourself now, _did he_ John?"

His voice sends shivers down your spine again, but you groan in disappointment with your own neglected cock throbbing as you feel the need for some kind of friction against it. He tightens his grip in your hair again, this time pulling enough to actually hurt a little and you close your eyes. Taking as much of him into your mouth as you can, you clumsily move your head in an unpracticed bob while the hand at his base moves with you. If nothing else, you at least have a vague idea about how to do this much.

He lets out a low moan of his own, telling you now what a good little slut you're being and how he knew his little boy was a whore, but soon he pushes you away and smirks down at you, his pupils blown out in his icy eyes.

"Get on the bed an' face away from me."

You swallow the saliva and precum that you'd collected in your mouth and throat and nod, doing as he says. "Yes, Daddy." You can hear the desperation in your voice as you sit back on your knees again, this time facing the head of the bed. You want to watch as he undresses but he said not to. Though, maybe, that was the kind of command that you could break and come out with some sort of delicious punishment. Chewing your lip you dare to look over your shoulder and watch as he slowly undresses.

His form is made so much more intimidating as he removes his shirt. He's all toned muscles and aged scars, making him look like some sort of champion fighter instead of a lawyer in the city. You swallow thickly as he sits on the edge of the bed, pulling his pants and socks off and tossing them to the side in the ever growing pile of clothes the two of you have made. He turns his head over his shoulder and shakes his head with a smirk. "You're being a naughty little boy aren't you?"

Your face flushes up to your ears and you nod. "I am, Daddy." You face the head of the bed again, focusing on the grain of the wood making up his headboard.

You can feel the mattress shifting behind you but you still let out a surprised gasp as his lips touch the already marked skin of your shoulders. "Think Daddy should punish you for not listenin' like you should, Johnny?" His arms wrap around you and his hands rest on the smooth expanse of your stomach.

Shivering under his finger tips you just nod. "Yes, Daddy." The words come out shakier than you'd meant for them to and you jump a little as one of his hands works its way up your chest, brushing lightly along the skin.

"Then take off your glasses. I wouldn't want to break them." His voice is low against your shoulder and it makes you shiver as you pull your glasses off. Dymion pulls the hand that had been traveling up your skin away and takes them from your hand. "Good boy. Stay still." You do as he says this time but you watch as he gets off the bed, setting your glasses down on his bedside table and pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out of his top drawer.

You can't help but to stare at his figure now. It's the first time you've seen him completely naked and you have a feeling that he knows you're watching. He turns, dropping the bottle on the bed as he leans on it, his more than impressive cock brushing against the comforter. "Likin' what you see, lad?" He smirks and your eyes widen as you realize that you'd been staring more than you'd planned.

You lick your lips and nod slowly. "Y-yes, Daddy..." Your voice is soft and you look away from him, though you can feel the bed as it shifts again.

He moves in front of you, sitting on his knees as he rests his hands on your thighs, gripping tightly. "I didn't hear you."

His nails dig into your skin and you let out a soft whine. "Yes, Daddy." You do your best to make your voice louder and it seems that you've done well as he lightens his grip.

"Good boy." His voice is soft before he leans in, kissing you sweetly as he lifts you from the bed into his lap.

He moves his lips against yours slowly and you let out a soft little noise in the back of your throat as you wrap your arms around your neck. Even though you'd just had his cock in your mouth, for some reason this feel so much more intimate than anything else that you've done. You can feel his hardness brushing against the cleft of your ass and it makes you wonder just how it's actually going to fit inside you. You know that he'll have to stretch you, and that it's probably going to hurt. Or at least that it will at first.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't want him to break you.

As he pulls away from you by leaning back just a little, he gives you a warm grin. "You ever been with another, boy?"

You swallow thickly and turn your gaze down before glancing back up. "Once." You're almost scared that he'll turn you away. That he'll throw you out and just leave you naked in the street.

"An' did you enjoy it?" His voice is soothing as he asks, his hands moving to grab the bottle of lube and to hold you carefully.

"Yes. Though neither of us did very good." You laugh at the truth of that statement and chew at your lip, turning your gaze to watch his hand carefully.

He laughs with you. It isn't a harsh laugh, and honestly it isn't something that you'd expect from him. "That tends to happen when you only done it once. You want Daddy to show you how to do it right?"

Your breath catches a little and you nod quickly. "Yes. Yes Daddy."

You gasp as he rolls the two of you over so he's on top of you. "Roll over an' get on all fours again." You nod quickly and do as he says, lifting your ass a little because you have a feeling that you know what's coming. You hear a soft click and a wet _squelch_ and know that what you thought was happening is actually about to happen. "Brace yourself, lad." You feel warm lips against the base of your spine and you aren't sure what he means until you feel a cold, slick finger tracing at you. You suck in a breath, though you feel him still tracing. "Relax."

You let out a deep sigh and do your best to relax, though you feel his finger press into you slowly. You whimper, feeling the burning stretch and pull as he moves, but you don't want to let him down. You know that you can do this. You know that you want to make your Daddy proud. Hanging your head, you steel yourself through the pain. It isn't as if you haven't touched yourself, but his digits are just to be so much _thicker_ than yours are that it makes it difficult to adjust. You know that it's going to be better soon, you just aren't sure as to _when_ that will be. You can hear Dymion murmuring to you, telling you what a good boy you are and the feeling of being praised like that is making your cock absolutely _ache_ from anticipation. But he still hasn't given you permission to touch yourself yet, so you don't.

His knuckles brush against your skin as he moves and you let out a little sigh when you feel yourself actually becoming accustomed to the once foreign feeling of his finger. It's still a sting and a stretch but you're starting to like you're really going to like this. Pressing back against his finger you let out a desperate little moan, wanting to feel more from him. He just tuts at you. "What a slutty little boy you are. Already wanting more from Daddy?"

Another whine escapes you as you press back. "Yes! Please, Daddy I want more..."

He hums and you feel the cold press of a second finger against your entrance. "Only cause you said, please." He kisses your tailbone again and grips your thigh. "Now spread your legs for Daddy."

You whimper and rest your cheek against the pillows by your head, doing as he says. It wasn't quite so apparent how much bigger his fingers were than to yours until just now. He moves slowly, giving you time to relax around him as he does. It isn't long before you feel him brush your prostate and you let out a sound you can only describe as a mewl. In any other circumstance you'd find yourself embarrassed, but now all you can think to say is, "There, Daddy! _More_!"

Dymion gives a low laugh and pulls his fingers away, moving them in teasingly close but then just pulling them back and scissoring them. "Tsk tsk, son, you didn't say please." His voice is dark as he speaks and you just whine again, trying to press against him to just feel that jolt of pleasure again. "You ready for another finger?"

Your back arches down as you lift your hips up again. "Yes, Daddy, please!" You can hear the desperation in your voice and after the last word passes your lips you feel the stretch and pull of the third finger. This is more than you've ever done to yourself and the initial stinging burn has finally dissipated into an agonizing ache of pleasure, leaving you just wanting _more, more, more_.

He moves slow as ever but the actions themselves feel rougher than they were before. A second, barely there touch to your prostate has you gripping the sheets and doing your best not to let out another pathetic mewl. You hear laughing again and you whimper softly as he moves. "Oh, Johnny, do you think that you're ready for Daddy's cock?" You let out a low moan in an attempt to say _something_ but you know that that isn't going to work at all, especially when his movements stop. "Use your words, lad. I said, are you ready for Daddy's cock?"

You press back against him and whine again. "Yes, Daddy! I want to feel your cock inside me!" You whimper as you grip the sheets, feeling the heat of your arousal spreading through your entire body. You're more than ready for him now, you know that. Even if you aren't entirely stretched for him, which you aren't sure about in the least, you know that you want to feel the heat and stretch of him inside you.

So when his fingers pull out of you with a wet squelch you can't help but to groan in disappointment. You find yourself practically crying until you hear him speak. "Don't be upset. Daddy's gotta get himself ready." You pout as you lift your head as much as you can to look back at him. He opens the foil packet quickly and pulls the latex over his length with practiced ease. "Get ready again." He speaks to you while you hear the bottle of lube open again. You take a deep breath as you feel his tip at your stretched entrance and sooner than anticipated, he's pressing slowly into you.

You let out a low moan as he presses in and soon you feel a hand in your hair again. It reassures you and turns you on at the same time, though it does force your head against the bed. He stops moving for a moment, and you let out another frustrated noise. "Daddy, please! _Fuck me_." You try to press back against him but the hand in your hair keeps you from moving without your hair being pulled painfully.

His hips move sharply, pressing more of him into you than you'd been expecting, but you know that he still isn't that far inside of you yet. "Oh you want Daddy to _fuck you_ already? You really are a little slut, aren't you." You feel him move a little, getting higher on his knees to change the angle that he presses into you. "Makes Daddy wanna punish you even more. Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? You want Daddy to be rough with you?"

You swallow thickly, breaths shaky as you speak. "Yes! Oh _please_, break me Daddy!" You want to feel like you're being ripped in two. Like nothing in the world could ever be as wondrous as having him thrust into you. And you know that he's more than willing to oblige your wishes as he presses further into you.

"Oh Daddy's gonna break you. I'll make you feel like no other man's good enough to fuck you like I do." His hand tightens in your hair as he speaks, his voice low and growling. "Years from now you'll be getting' fucked an' wishin' that it was my cock inside a you again you know." You can practically hear the sneer in his voice through the obvious disdain.

"No, Daddy!" You whine, trying to look back at him. "No one will ever fuck me but you." You aren't sure if that's true. You aren't even sure if you'll ever be fucked like this again, but for now all you want is _him_ and for him to know that.

He gives a low hum as he thinks, pushing in just fractions of an inch. "That so? You want me to be the only one ever fuckin' you?" You hear a soft edge to his voice and you whine softly.

"Yes, Daddy." You let out another whine as you feel him move slowly again, the girth of his length stretching you more than you're anticipated. "Ruin me for any other man... I never want to feel a different cock inside me again! _Please_." Your words are hushed and quiet but they seem to appreciate them. Even if they might be a lie. You aren't sure if they are, and neither is he. You're only eighteen. This is only the second time you've had sex.

Opinions change. Tastes change. People move on. Life happens.

But for now it's the truth, especially as you feel his tip brushing against your prostate, forcing a high keen from you. As he speaks you can hear a sinister grin crossing his face. "Glad to hear you like that. I'll be sure to do it again." He's laughs darkly as he pulls back a little and then press against the spot again. You aren't sure how long he's going to tease you by barely touching it like that, but soon he's pressing more deeply into you and you can't help but to just make more noises.

At long, long last you feel a brush of hair and skin against you and he leans forward, his chest resting on your back as he growls a whisper in your ear. "You lovin' the stretch a my cock inside you?"

the heat of his breath against your ear and his skin on yours is almost more than you can stand, but you answer as best as you can with him hilted inside of you. "Oh yes, Daddy, yes! I love how you stretch me..." You pant and whine as you feel him rolls his hips and bite at your shoulder. Each move seems to press you harder into the mattress and you just want him to move harder and faster. "Please I want you to _fuck_ me!" You let a a sobbed whine and he presses soft kisses to your neck, almost as if he's telling you _not yet, son, not yet_ and it's driving you mad.

The rolls of his hips stay at a steady rhythm until, _finally_, he moves back again. He keeps the hand in your hair and the other moves to your hip, gripping you tightly. "Tell me just what you want, lad. I'll do it."

His voice is almost a threat but you don't care. You moan loudly and press back against him. "I told you that I want you to fuck me! Please just break me, Daddy!"

He pulls back and you feel his length nearly pull out of you before he thrusts sharply into you. "You really are just the neediest little slut. Good thing Daddy's here to punish you like this, isn't it?" His grip tightens on both your hip and your hair.

"Yes! I'm a little slut.. I'm Daddy's little slut and I need to be punished like this!" the words pour out of your mouth as his hips hit against yours sharply. Soon the two of you are both left panting and moaning, though his hand has moved from your hip to the base of your cock, grip tight to keep you from coming before him. It _aches_ as you're reduced to a mess of warbling noises and all you can do is parrot back the things that he says about you.

It's so strangely wonderful to feel so _dirty_ and so wrong while he fucks you and you're left whimpering and whining beneath his impressive form. His hand pulls at your hair and you let out a high keen as he speaks. "Do you want your Daddy to let you come?"

"Yes! Please Daddy, please!" You really do and you can hear as you sob the words from the pain and pleasure of his actions.

He loosens the grip on your hair only slightly as his hand moves in practiced strokes along your aching cock. So few people have ever touched your cock before and feeling his large, calloused hands brushing your most sensitive spots is more than you can handle with him pistoning inside of you. You come over the sheets and your stomach with one final, loud cry of "Daddy!" and practically go slack beneath him, but he's still moving roughly inside of you. Most likely he hasn't come yet. He's more experienced than you are, after all. It probably takes more to get him off.

You don't know how long he's moving after you've come, but it feels like an eternity and a few minutes before he lets out a low moan of his own. He thrusts into you quickly and roughly, and when he stops you know that he's finished. His grip goes slack and the two of you fall to the side. He slides out of you and sits up, pulling off the condom, tying it quickly and tossing it into the trash beside his bed.

You roll with only a little pain to look at him, a worried grin on your face. You watch as he swallows and his eyes dart over you. "John?" His voice is soft and low when he speaks. Such a contrast to the way he had been moments before.

You lick your lips nervously, squinting at him to see his face better. "Yeah, Dymion?" It feels strange to call him Dymion again, but at the same time now that the two of you have fucked and said so much without having to say anything at all it feels much better. Your worries about the power it might have over him have dissipated and you honestly just want to curl up next to him and let him hold you through the night.

His eyes dart over you, an almost sickened look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"What?" You furrow your brow, moving in a little closer to him so that you can see and hear him better.

"I said, are you okay? I said some pretty horrible things to you. Just wanted to make sure you were feelin' alright is all." He gives you a weak grin and you just nod before wrapping your arms around him and leaning up to kiss him.

The kiss is soft and gentle before you pull back. "Yeah. I mean... No? But yes. I didn't really think I'd like being called things like that. Or calling anyone _daddy_ but... Well I guess with you it was okay? Though now I'm really hungry!" You laugh softly as his arms wrap around you to pull you in for another kiss.

"I'll go get you somethin' to eat. An' maybe somethin' to get some fluids in you. Gettin' fucked proper can take a lot outta a boy your age." He presses yet another soft kiss to your lips before he slides off the bed. He pulls on his underwear before heading out the door and you hear his footsteps grow faint. You yawn and do your best to stay awake until he gets back, which doesn't take long. When he comes back in he tosses you a Gatorade and comes over with a package of Pop-Tarts. "Sorry if they ain't the flavors you like, it's all we got."

You laugh as you open the Gatorade, taking a long drink as he sits next to you. "Don't be sorry, this is perfect, thank you." You yawn again, capping the drink. "I think I might sleep instead of eating, though... Is that okay? I'm okay to stay here tonight?" Your face flushes a little as you look over at him and he just rolls his eyes.

"John. If I didn't want you stayin' the night I wouldn't a brought you to my house where my kids are sleepin' nice an' sound." He scrunches his nose. "Least they best be otherwise they just heard some pretty scarrin' shit, eh?"

You laugh and reach over him to set the Pop-Tarts and your half-finished Gatorade on the bedside table next to your glasses. "Yeah... I walked in on my Dads having sex once. It probably scarred me for life." You nuzzle into his shoulder and yawn again. "But scars make us who they are, you know? Though I'd still feel really, really bad..."

He huffs a laugh and does his best to get the comforter over the two of you. "Yeah I'd feel pretty fuckin' bad too. Be a bit awkward around here with my boys knowin' I'm bringin' in hot young lads." He winks at you and you just stick out your tongue.

"Get some sleep you old perv." You tease him and you hope that he doesn't take you seriously at all.

He leans down and kisses the top of your head with a soft laugh. "Yeah, I'll see you in the mornin' you hot little twink."

Your face flushes darkly as he says that and you're left speechless as the two of you quickly fall into a sleep.

Your sleep is dreamless and, when you wake up, the sun is shining brightly in your eyes. You sit up, scratching the back of your neck as you grab your glasses and look around. "Dymion?" You furrow your brow, confused by his absence until you smell food cooking, which draws a smile over your face. You get out of bed and smile when you see your clothes folded in a neat pile on a chair in the room with a note and towel on them. You pick it up to look it over and grin.

"John, feel free to use the master bath to take a shower. I'll be downstairs in my office."

You move into the master bath and feel the hot spray over your body, being sure to wash the dried come off of your stomach. You take your time in what's probably the nicest shower of your life and then get out to join Dymion for breakfast. You dry off quickly and get dressed, though when you get downstairs you move toward the smell of cooking food.

You find yourself in the kitchen and confronted with what is probably the most awkward situation you've ever been in in your entire life. At the stove instead of seeing Dymion, you see his elder son, Cronus, at the stove and his younger laying on the floor drawing _something_. He must be making himself a nice, Saturday morning breakfast. He looks over at you, raising his thick black eyebrows and staring at you with the same, icy eyes as his father. He moves what you assume to be bacon off the heat and leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his narrow chest.

"Hey. You're Jane's big brother aren't you?" He grins and nods, knowing exactly who you are. It doesn't make sense why he has to ask, but something feels strange about the way he asked.

You swallow and nod quickly. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm John. John Egbert."

He frowns a little, looking you over carefully. "You know I really don't get it."

You smile and lean back against the counter, really hoping that he had no idea what happened last night. "Don't get what?"

"You know what." He narrows his eyes and looks down at his brother then back to you.

You chew at your lip nervously. "Uh, I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Cronus!"

He rolls his eyes and turns around again. "Have a nice _ride_ last night? Sounded like you were having a good time."

Your face flushes darkly and you cover your mouth before you leave the room quickly, only to hear Cronus laughing and his little brother asking what was going on, but you don't stick around to find out how their conversation ends.

You make your way quickly to Dymion's office and lean against the door. "I think we scarred at least Cronus for life." You frown as you watch him. "He knows people that I do... What if he says something about it?"

He looks up from his paperwork, reading glasses on his nose making him look even hotter than he had the night before. "An' what if he does? Ain't like you regret it, yeah?"

You stop for a minute, thinking. "No. I don't regret it. In fact if I had it to do all over again I totally would." You give him a broad smile, kicking at the carpet with a bare foot.

He just shrugs and leans back. "Then no harm no foul." He puts his arms behind his head and you can't help but to move over to him and sit in his lap.

"I guess you're right. I mean... Scars makes us who we are!"

He huffs a soft laugh, moving his hands to rest at your hips. "That's what you said last night, you know, lad."

You give him a cheeky grin and lace your fingers behind his neck. "I said a lot of things last night. Maybe you'll have to give me a refresher course." You lean your forehead against his with a giggle.

"I can do that." He closes the distance and kisses you, moving his lips slowly and staying close as he speaks. "How about I start by just givin' you my number an' maybe buyin' you some breakfast? Think that's a good way to start?"

You nod, the smile still on your face broadening as you realize that this could mean spending more time with Dymion. "Yeah. I think that's a great way to start."

You honestly have absolutely no idea where this is going. Or how many times the two of you might meet up or hook up in the future. But whatever this is, you like it. You want to keep seeing him at least for a little while. With a little mental note, you remind yourself to thank Dave for dragging you to the bar last night.

But that can really wait for now. You've definitely got some more pressing issues at hand right now.


End file.
